The Way It Was
by Skatinggirl2011
Summary: AU. In a corrupt city where the gap between the rich and the poor is enormous and the only way to survive is to lie, steal, and cheat, Kendall Schmidt is one of the lucky privileged few, blind like the rest of the higher class society to the suffering around him. However, when Rya Hayes is suddenly thrust into his life, the world he knew is turned upside down. KendallxOC.


**Hello everyone! So, I've been toying with writing a story for the Big Time Rush category for a while now, but everytime I'd try to write something, I'd get bored with it being too fluffy and whatnot. That's just not who I am. So, I got this idea to stick all of the loveable members of Big Time Rush into a sort of different, more violent "utopian" setting, because I just am a sucker for those sorts of things- or at least writing those types of things. I will try to update as regularly as possible, but I am in college, so my schedule keeps it so that I can't make any set time frames. I do hope you all enjoy it! Please leave comments and responses! It'll help keep me motivated to write **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Big Time Rush. Only my OC's. **

"How are you feeling today, Ms. Hayes?" No response, as usual. The doctors were beginning to assume they'd never get one at the rate she was going. 'Selective mute' was a term they were playing around with in the accumulation of her diagnosis. The girl in the tattered blue dress just sat in the rocking chair, clutching onto the stuffed elephant with a ripped ear and stared out the window at the bay located right next to the ward.

The nurse attempted to ask another question, in hopes of receiving some form of recognition, "Were you able to get some sleep last night?" It was a pointless question. The small hospital bed hadn't any sign of an inhabitant. It never did. Still no response. The meals brought in before that moment had been left untouched. They rarely ever were. "Rya-"

"I want to leave."

"You know we can't do that just yet. You were turned over to us. You have to get Dr. Wyck's approval first and then the police commissioner's before you can return." For a moment, Nurse Murphy was taken aback by the sudden development. Since her admission a month ago, Rya had remained silent and immovable. She refused to wear the typical attire, rarely ate, and never moved from that chair unless it was for the mandatory sessions scheduled for her. She made a note on her clipboard. "Now, let's get you out of that chair and get some food into you before small group."

"I want to talk to Dr. Wyck."

Nurse Murphy checked Rya's schedule for the day. At least she was making some progress. "You have a meeting with her later tonight after dinner. You can talk with her then-"

"No, I need to talk with her now. I need to get out of here!"

The nurse sighed. At least this was better than not talking at all. Progress was being made. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until-"

Before she could even finish, Rya clumsily lunged from the chair to the side table where a vase of flowers had been placed and sent the vase flying across the room towards the nurse.

Nurse Murphy ducked just in time before the vase collided with the wall and exploded, sending shards of glass and flowers over the room. Something seemed to posess Rya- the seemingly quiet girl had now started on a rampage through the room as she sent any and every breakable item crashing to the ground.

Within seconds of the onset, orderlies had rushed in to restrain the small yet powerful girl whose frantic movements were reopening old wounds in her abdomen and head. As she caught sight of one of the nurses prepping a needle, her movements became more desperate. The closer the nurse inched towards her, the more violent she became. It wasn't until she took out three of the orderlies that she was strapped down to the bed and injected with the sodium thiopental solution. Within thirty seconds, all movement ceased, and she succumbed to unconsciousness. The hospital was quiet once again.

"Tell Dr. Wyck I'm sending Rya Hayes down to her as soon as she wakes back up," Nurse Murphy muttered to one of the younger orderlies as he left the room. "We might as well keep Ms. Hayes complacent. She can't afford another episode like that in her current state."

The orderly nodded and went on his way as she turned back to look at the sleeping girl whose wounds were being tended to once more.

"I want to leave," Rya muttered as she plucked the fuzz off of the elephant stuffed animal she cradled in her arms. She sat stiffly on the red sofa in Dr. Wyck's office. "I'm perfectly fine and healthy, and you can tell Commissioner Blake that I am completely innocent in this whole misunderstanding."

The older woman sat behind an elegant mahagony writing desk with shelves of books behind her. A pair of reading glasses rested perfectly among the bridge of her nose, adding to the scholarly air about her. She carefully observed every move Rya made. "Your recent outburst says differently and has reaggrivated your injuries. Even if you were fine, you'd need to stay under medical surveillance to make sure nothing was severely injured. You know that."

"I want to leave," Rya repeated again, only louder.

Dr. Wyck regarded her for a moment, thinking of the best way to handle this situation, before answering, "I'm afraid we can't do that quite yet. We need to see some progress before we can even consider discharging you. Now, shall we continue on with this meeting?

Rya remained silent, never taking her attention off of the elephant.

"I'm glad to see you're talking once more. That's an improvement, wouldn't you say?"

Silence.

"Do you want to tell me what happened that caused you to be placed under our care?"

Rya shrugged, showing her indifference. No, she didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew Wyck wouldn't like that answer. It was all about pleasing people in this place. She wasn't stupid. She knew her ticket out of here rested on her compliance with their rules. Give up all sense of pride and identity and parade around like some show dog.

"Rya, a month ago, we found you on the street, beaten an inch away from death's door. You can't ignore that. Something happened, and the only way to really make sense of the problem and move on is to voice it first."

She let the doctor's words sink in before taking a deep breath and asking, "And it's all confidential? That's the rule, right? The whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing?"

Dr. Wyck nodded and took off her glasses before meeting Rya's curious gaze. "As long as you aren't doing anything that's placing yourself or others in harm's way, yes. You have my word that nothing will ever leave this room."

Two opposing sides were waging war inside of Rya: to speak or not to speak. On one hand, she actually believed that talking might make things better. It certainly would get her out faster. On the other, she didn't want to succumb to the whims of the program and voice her problems. She wasn't even sure she knew how to. She had only ever opened up to two people in her life before: her cousin, Austin, and Kendall Schmidt. The jury was still out on whether that was a beneficial thing. Both of them had landed her into this mess in the first place.

Taking a leap of faith, however, Rya began, "It all started three years ago-"

"When all of the violence and crimes started to break out?" Dr. Wyck questioned.

She nodded. "I guess so. It was a clear autumn night. My friend, Mary, was over at the apartment- that was typical for a Wednesday night. That's when the guys would hold their weekly meetings. She was dating the second in command, and Austin was the leader. That's how we met and bonded. We were all just a group of kids who had grown up too quickly, kidding around and sharing in the struggles of making a living in this messed up town.

"While it was a Wednesday night like any other, something was different…"


End file.
